Guardado No Coração
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: «Ainda assim, ela sabia que iria ser difícil, pois tinha a certeza que, por mais longe que ele estivesse, ele ficaria, para sempre, guardado no seu coração.» [DHr]


**Autora:** Jane Potter Skywalker

**Título:** Guardado No Coração

**Sinopse: **«Ainda assim, ela sabia que iria ser difícil, pois tinha a certeza que, por mais longe que ele estivesse, ele ficaria, para sempre, guardado no seu coração. »

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione

**Spoilers:** "Foi Culpa Tua" por BelinhaZpears

**N/A:** A minha continuação da fic "Foi Culpa Tua" da grande BelinhaZpears e que eu acho que todos deviam ler! Espero que gostem da minha. E obrigada à Belinha por ter uma grande paciência ao betar esta fic.  
Ah, e a música utilizada é "Angel" da Sarah McLachlan.

**Guardado No Coração**

Abriu os olhos, mas depressa teve que os fechar de novo, visto que o sol já lhe estava a dar na cara. Àquela hora do dia, também não admirava. Hermione levantou-se da cadeira, um pouco a custo. A barriga de sete meses já pesava e ela andava mais cansada do que nunca. Tentava descansar, mas um verdadeiro descanso era algo que ela já não podia gozar há muito tempo… Suspirou, enquanto fechava as persianas e lançava um rápido olhar para a rua que se podia ver a partir da janela. Comprara aquele apartamento há apenas dois meses. Se ela fosse uma simples Muggle, poderia dizer que era uma sortuda, por viver no meio de Londres. Mas o seu objectivo era outro: enquanto ali estava, quase que se esquecia que se travava uma guerra no mundo mágico. Enquanto ali estava, podia esquecer que era bruxa, e ser apenas Muggle. Na verdade, podia esquecer tudo. Podia, mas não conseguia.

Ela, que sempre fora tão forte, encontrava-se agora na fossa. Não falava com os amigos (ou pelo menos, não falava tanto como antes) nem com os pais, fazia tudo para se manter longe deles. Decidira que, até ao fim da gravidez, não se iria aproximar. E, quem sabe, se depois de dar à luz, ela não continuaria com a mesma atitude… Era melhor assim. Da última vez que se tinha aproximado de alguém, a coisa não tinha funcionado lá muito bem.

Pousou a sua mão direita na barriga, que já não conseguia esconder com um mero feitiço de Ilusão. Mesmo em frente ao seu prédio havia um parque infantil e o som das crianças a rir, a tagarelar, costumava inundar toda aquela zona circundante de felicidade. Olhou lá para fora e depois para a barriga proeminente, tristemente. Jamais iria viver momentos como aqueles com a sua bebé. Tinha decidido dá-la para adopção… Aquela criança que ela própria estava a gerar dentro de si iria ter uma vida muito melhor. Ela merecia. Merecia ser feliz, e com Hermione, ela jamais teria isso. Se ela própria não era feliz, como poderia criar alguém e fazê-la feliz!

E tudo por culpa de uma pessoa: Draco Malfoy. Inteiramente culpa dele. Ele, que Hermione aprendera a amar, mas, que por mais que estivesse guardado no seu coração, ela quase que odiava. Se não fosse ele, não estaria grávida, não estaria confusa, nem infeliz… O irónico era que fora ele quem a tinha abraçado nas horas mais difíceis, que a tinha confortado com beijos doces, que a tinha feito sentir completa quando com ele estava. Pensara que ele sentia alguma coisa, como ela começou a sentir, com o avançar do tempo. Iludiu-se. Malfoy era um ser incapaz de amar. Ou então, ele simplesmente não a conseguira amar a ela.

Era por ele que ia dar a bebé para adopção. Tinha um pressentimento que a menina ia ser, fisicamente, igual ao pai, para constantemente podê-la lembrar dos seus pecados. E Hermione sabia que não conseguiria sobreviver, vendo-a todos os dias. Não conseguiria sorrir para ela, nem sequer lhe dar um carinho, nem contar-lhe histórias para dormir, nem beijá-la… porque sabia que, sempre que o fizesse, estaria a ver Draco Malfoy, exactamente a pessoa que queria esquecer. Era também pelo medo da parecença com ele que não contara a ninguém sobre a gravidez. Mesmo que não dissesse quem era o pai da criança, assim que ela nascesse tornar-se-ia muito evidente.

Hermione suspirou e começou a dirigir-se para a cozinha. Enquanto andava, ouviu um barulho. Pegou na sua varinha e começou a andar com mais cuidado, mais atenta. Poderia ter sido apenas o vento… afinal de contas, algumas janelas estavam semi-abertas. Porém, nos tempos que corriam, todo o cuidado era pouco.

Continuou a andar, sem nada ou ninguém ver, até que chegou à cozinha. O seu coração praticamente lhe caiu aos pés quando viu quem estava na cozinha. Draco estava ali. Ele, que jurara nunca mais a querer ver, estava ali, na sua casa. Ao longe, ouviu mais um par de gargalhadas, provenientes do parque. Contudo, ali, a situação não era para rir.

Ele olhou para ela, de alto a baixo. Quando chegou à barriga, os seus olhos pararam. Obviamente que estava chocado. Na verdade, quem não estaria! Depois, olhou-a nos olhos. E foi quando Hermione Granger olhou para aqueles olhos azuis que ela se apercebeu que os seus próprios olhos se enchiam de água. Não, ela não podia deixar aquilo acontecer! Não iria chorar à frente dele. Nunca mais…

"Tu… tu estás grávida!" ele exclamou, visivelmente surpreendido. Hermione olhou para o jovem loiro, enquanto trava uma luta com ela própria. Ele tinha-lhe dito que nunca mais a queria ver. Que iria fazer por nunca mais a ver… e ela tinha aceitado isso. Amava-o, mas tinha consciência que a relação deles era proibida e que ambos jamais seriam felizes juntos. A sua grande questão, naquele momento, era, porém, o que o poderia ter feito regressar…

"A sério!" ela ironizou, quando finalmente estava em condições para falar. "Obrigada por mo dizeres, eu não tinha reparado…" ela disse. Tinha chegado à conclusão que o melhor que poderia fazer era ter uma atitude fria para com ele. Não queria que ele julgasse que ela ainda continuava a ser aquela jovem frágil e apaixonada que deixara há meses atrás. Na verdade, ela ainda era assim, um pouco. Mas por nada no mundo ela o iria demonstrar. Principalmente a Draco Malfoy.

"É meu?" ele perguntou. Agora era a vez de ela estar surpreendida. Draco parecia, de facto, preocupado com ela e com a bebé. Ela devia estar a alucinar…

"Sim, é." Foi a resposta seca dela. Ambos continuaram a olhar um para o outro, mas Hermione estava mais estupefacta que Draco… afinal de contas, sempre esperara que ele, ao saber da gravidez, tivesse uma reacção à cabrão, como eram todas as suas reacções.

"Planeavas dizer-me alguma coisa?"

Hermione não pôde deixar de rir ao ouvir aquela questão. Bem, de facto ela gostaria de lhe ter dito algo… mas parecia que ele tinha desaparecido da face da Terra e, além disso, ela não esperava nada dele. Não mais. "Bem, da última vez que te vi, deixaste muito claro que não me querias ver mais… na verdade, após aquela discussão, eu também nunca mais te quis ver. Por isso… não, não planeava dizer-te nada sobre a minha gravidez." Ela respondeu-lhe, sarcasticamente.

Draco tentou – ou pelo menos, pareceu-lhe – aproximar-se dela, mas ela afastou-se um pouco. Não entendia porque é que ele estava a ser tão… simpático. Nunca o fora, mas agora estava a sê-lo. E tanta simpatia da parte dele enervava-a.

"Quando…" ele começou, "… quando disseste que me amavas… foi por causa do bebé!"

Ela olhou para o lado, evitando o olhar de Malfoy. Ela tinha duas opções: ou lhe dizia a verdade e arriscava-se a ser gozada por ele, ou então contava-lhe uma mentira, de modo a que ele a deixasse em paz. Escolheu a opção mais fácil.

"Sim… foi por causa dela que te disse tudo aquilo!" ela exclamou, voltando a olhar para aqueles olhos azuis lindíssimos e que ainda a apaixonavam.

Ele pareceu não acreditar nela. Hermione não se sentia confortável naquela posição. Queria mentir-lhe bem, mas com ele tão perto, nem conseguia pensar em condições.

"Então, quando estávamos juntos, não sentias nada!"

Mas porque raio é que ele se estava a armar em parvinho! Seria possível que ele não tivesse entendido!

"Eu só disse o que disse por causa da bebé. Pensei que talvez pudéssemos ser uma família… mas eu estava errada." Ela disse, olhando para o chão. Na verdade, nem tudo o que ela dizia era mentira. Tinha mesmo chegado a pensar que, juntos, eles poderiam ter constituído uma família. Mas à medida que o tempo passou, a sua ideia desvaneceu-se, tal como a neve derrete quando o sol aparece. "De qualquer das maneiras, eu vou dar a bebé para adopção." Ela acrescentou, olhando-o de novo.

Novamente Draco se mostrou surpreendido e pronto a perguntar mais alguma coisa. Mas o que é que se passava com ele!

"O quê!" ele perguntou. "A grande Granger não vai ficar com a sua própria filha?" ele ironizou.

Hermione sorriu, tristemente. Afinal ele não tinha mudado assim tanto…

"Eu mudei." Simplesmente disse.

Por momentos, os dois ficaram calados. Ela rezou para que ele se fosse embora de vez. Que nunca mais voltasse. Mas, aparentemente, as suas preces não foram atendidas…

"Eu digo-te porque é que mudaste… Não contaste a ninguém sobre a gravidez, pois não?" ele perguntou, perspicazmente. O olhar de Hermione endureceu. Mas como é que ele podia saber! "Porquê? Tens medo?"

Ela rolou os olhos. "Bem, vejamos: "Mãe, Pai, Mrs.Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron: Estou grávida do parvalhão do Malfoy. Passámos algumas noites juntos e, hey, fiquei grávida!" " ela exclamou, sarcasticamente. Sim, sem dúvida que se ela tivesse contado que estava grávida daquela maneira, teria feito estragos…

"Eu sou um parvalhão, então?" perguntou ele.

Hermione sorriu. "Sempre o foste." Ela disse.

Outro momento de silêncio. Mais uma vez, Hermione esperou que ele se fosse embora e a deixasse ali, e nunca mais voltasse. Mas, mais uma vez, o loiro apenas ficou a olhar para ela. Parecia analisá-la, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

"Porquê!" ele perguntou, voltando à questão da adopção da bebé.

Ela suspirou. "Porque não quero olhar para ela e lembrar-me de ti. Porque quero esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. E ficar com a bebé não me irá ajudar."

Draco envergou um sorriso trocista após ela dizer aquilo. "Sou uma pessoa tão inesquecível, Granger!"

Com que então, estavam de volta às formalidades. E ele continuava o mesmo estúpido trocista de sempre. "Vai para o inferno, Malfoy!" ela exclamou, virando-lhe as costas. Aquela visita dele não a tinha ajudado em nada. Só servira para a enervar, para a pôr com o humor trocado… e no entanto, parecia ter tido outro efeito, um positivo.

Naquele momento, ela só queria que ele se fosse embora. E ele entendeu-o, finalmente.

"Bem, não há nada que possa fazer por ti…" ela ouviu-o dizer. Não iria voltar a olhar para ele. A tentação de o abraçar era tão grande…

"Pois não… Será melhor se fores embora." Ela disse. Por momentos, pensou que ele se aproximara de si. Mas não olhou. E, se ele o tinha feito, depressa se arrependeu, pois logo de seguida Hermione ouviu um "pop", sinal de que Draco se tinha desmaterializado. Olhou depois para o local onde ele havia estado e colocou a mão sobre o ventre. A sua bebé escolheu esse momento para lhe dar um pontapé.

"Aquele…" sussurrou-lhe Hermione, "… era o teu pai."

-""-

Estava uma noite bastante fria de Outono e Hermione andava, apressadamente, por uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Londres. Fechou o casaco mais um pouco. Tinha combinado jantar com Anna Carter e já estava atrasada. Esfregou as mãos e empurrou a porta do restaurante. Assim que entrou, viu de imediato Anna, sentada, muito serena, numa mesa ao fundo da sala, e dirigiu-se para lá.

"Hermione…" começou Anna, cumprimentando a morena. "… Como está?" ela perguntou.

Hermione sentou-se, tirando o casaco primeiro e deixando ver a sua camisola de lã vermelha, com uma proeminente barriga. "Estou muito bem, obrigada. E a Anna?" Hermione perguntou, sorrindo.

"Vejo que desististe de usar o feitiço de Ilusão…" a outra disse, apontando para a barriga de Hermione. "Eu estou bem, também. Na verdade, estava aqui a perguntar-me o porquê deste jantar…"

Hermione respirou fundo. Haviam passado três dias desde a visita de Draco e, desde esse dia, não tinha parado de pensar. Talvez dar a bebé para adopção não resolvesse as coisas. Talvez se contasse a verdade aos seus amigos se sentisse melhor. Talvez se ela ficasse com a menina, ela ficasse feliz. E, desde há três dias, a simples ideia de pensar em dar à luz e dar a sua filha logo àquele casal, parecia-lhe insuportável.

"Eu sei que esta é uma decisão muito má, porque lhe dei esperanças durante este tempo todo… mas, Anna, eu não posso dar a minha filha para adopção." Hermione disse, a medo, e como que a pedir desculpas com o olhar.

Anna sorriu e Hermione suspirou de alívio. Não tinha ideia de como Anna iria receber a notícia e vê-la sorrir, fora de facto um alívio.

"Fez as pazes com o pai da criança?" Anna perguntou, enquanto levava aos lábios o copo de vinho. Hermione, que estava a beber água, quase que se engasgou. Como é que ela pensara logo naquilo? A morena olhou para a serena mulher à sua frente e sorriu.

"Sim, ele veio ter comigo." Ela mentiu, parcialmente. De facto, ele tinha vindo ter com ela, mas não tinha feito as pazes, longe disso. No entanto era preferível que Anna não soubesse dessa parte da história. "Conversámos e… bem, estamos juntos. E queremos ficar com a criança!" ela exclamou, tentando parecer o mais feliz que conseguiu.

Anna sorriu-lhe, mais uma vez. Hermione pensava que a jovem mulher não iria reagir muito bem àquela notícia, mas, contrariando todas as suas expectativas, ela continuava calma e sorridente.

"Estou muito contente por si…" ela finalmente falou, depois de o empregado lhes servir o jantar. Começaram ambas a saborear o bife de peru que tinham pedido, em silêncio.

"Peço-lhe imensas desculpas…" Hermione disse, quebrando assim o silêncio. Anna olhou para ela. "Prometi-lhe que finalmente teria um filho, e afinal…"

Anna pegou-lhe na mão direita. "Hermione, não se sinta culpada. A criança que carrega no seu ventre é sua. E se decidiu ficar com ela, quem sou eu para a contestar!" ela perguntou, retoricamente.

Hermione anuiu. "Então diga-me, já pensou em nomes?"

---

O resto do jantar tinha corrido bem. Pelo menos, ela assim o achara. Tinha conversado com Anna sobre as mais variadas coisas: desde como se sentia, nomes para a menina que esperava, Draco… Obviamente, ao falar de Draco, Hermione havia criado um Draco imaginário, tal como ela queria que ele fosse.

Porém, sentia-se mais animada. A primeira parte do seu plano estava já concretizada. Faltava agora a pior parte: contar aos amigos.

Abriu a porta do seu apartamento e ligou as luzes de imediato. De uma das janelas vinha um barulho que ela podia jurar ser um canto de uma coruja… Aproximou-se da dita cuja janela, de varinha em punho e foi com grande surpresa que verificou que era Hedwig que estava à sua janela. Abriu-a de imediato e trouxe a coruja de Harry Potter para dentro. Hedwig trazia consigo um envelope. Hermione pressentiu que aquilo não era nada de bom… Abriu o envelope, e leu a carta que lá trazia dentro:

"_Querida Hermione, _

_Há muito tempo que não falamos e, infelizmente, ao mandar-te esta carta, levo até ti más noticias. _

_Hoje, por volta das 19 horas, houve um ataque de Devoradores da Morte a alguns membros da Ordem. O Ron… o Ron morreu, Hermione._

_O funeral é amanhã ás 11 horas. Mrs. Weasley gostaria que tu cantasses uma música. Não apareças durante a noite, pode ser perigoso. _

_Até amanhã,_

_Harry" _

A morena acabou de ler a carta e as suas mãos tremiam imenso. Sentou-se no sofá, chocada, ainda com a carta na mão. Não podia acreditar, simplesmente não podia acreditar. Um dos seus melhores amigos morrera, por culpa dos seguidores de Voldemort. E ela não podia fazer nada. Nada mais a não ser ficar de luto, chorar. Fechou os olhos, por momentos. Queria tanto que tudo aquilo não estivesse a acontecer… sim, aquilo deveria ser um pesadelo. E assim que ela abrisse os olhos, voltaria à realidade. E nada daquilo teria acontecido.

Abriu os olhos e verificou que, na verdade, tudo aquilo era bem real. A carta, as lágrimas… tudo era real.

"Isto não é justo…" ela murmurou, olhando para a sua barriga, quiçá à procura de algum conforto.

-""-

Levantara-se com uma sensação esquisita. A sua bebé, de certo modo alheia a tudo o que se passava à volta da mãe, havia-a presenteado mais uma vez com uns fortes pontapés, enquanto Hermione tomava o pequeno-almoço e depois, quando ela se preparava para o funeral.

Havia saído de casa 35 minutos antes da hora marcada para o funeral. Enquanto se encaminhava para a capela onde a cerimónia fúnebre de Ron se iria realizar, pensava. Não só no grande choque que todos iriam ter quando a vissem; pensava também nos bons tempos que passara com Ron, das suas discussões, de como ele a fazia rir… De repente, ficou com um nó na garganta. Se lhe tivessem perguntado há quatro anos com quem ela queria ficar para toda a vida, a resposta teria sido Ron Weasley. Gostara dele durante tanto tempo, mas o destino não os quisera juntar. Em vez disso, o destino tinha-a juntado com um Devorador da Morte… que irónico!

Hermione parou de andar. Estava à porta da capela. Lá dentro, ouviam-se músicas típicas de igreja. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de sair dali a correr, mas ela sabia que não valia a pena.

Entrou e, de imediato, o seu coração caiu-lhe aos pés. Harry estava a conversar com um senhor do Ministério da Magia. Assim que a viu, dirigiu-se a ela e abraçou-a. Mas algo o fez parar o abraço… a sua barriga, claro!

"Hermione…" ele disse, olhando para ela. Hermione sentiu os seus olhos a ficarem turvos. "De quanto tempo estás?" ele simplesmente perguntou.

Ela agradeceu a Deus o bom senso de Harry. "Sete meses." Ela respondeu. "É uma longa história, na verdade…" ela disse, e ele anuiu. Era, de facto, uma longa história, a qual ela nem sequer tinha certeza se iria contar toda…

Nesse momento, as portas que davam para o interior da igreja abriram-se e Hermione teve um vislumbre da família Weasley, destroçada naturalmente, e de alguns membros da Ordem.

"Como está a Ginny?" ela perguntou-lhe.

Harry abanou a cabeça. "Não fui capaz de a acalmar… não dormiu nada. Tal e qual a Lavender. "ele disse.

Hermione olhou para ele. Pobre Lavender. Ela e Ron haviam começado a namorar, de novo, há seis meses atrás e, por aquilo que se lembrava, estavam tão felizes… Maldita Guerra! Tinha-a destruído, e a cada minuto que passava destruía mais famílias, mais relações… tudo aquilo era uma grande injustiça!

Limpou rapidamente as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair pelas suas faces abaixo e olhou, decidida, para o corredor à sua frente.

"Bem, temos que ir…" ela disse, começando a andar.

Ele, porém, pegou-lhe no braço. "Tens a certeza de que estás bem?" Ela anuiu e começou de novo a andar. Na verdade, ela não estava completamente bem. Mas tinha que pelo menos fingi-lo. Enquanto se dirigia para o piano, ia olhando para as pessoas sentadas nos bancos. Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley e mais uns quantos membros da Ordem, funcionário do Ministério da Magia, a família Weasley… ao verem Hermione passar, todos exibiam um certo olhar de choque. Afinal de contas, ela caminhava serenamente, mas a sua barriga de sete meses de gravidez não desaparecera…

Sentou-se ao piano e, olhando para o caixão onde o amigo descansava para sempre, começou a tocar a melodia que havia preparado para ele:

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always one reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day…_

Parou de cantar por uns meros segundos. Começara a chorar a meio da canção e tinha medo que a sua voz quebrasse. Respirou fundo, enquanto continuava a tocar piano. Apercebeu-se que também Lavender chorava… e soube então que era o momento de continuar.

_I need some distraction _

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_And weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight._

Fechou os olhos. Lembrava-se naquele momento de Ron, dela própria, de Harry e da amizade que os unira. Diz-se que há um momento na nossa vida quando nos lembramos de tudo: das boas e más recordações, das pessoas que amámos, de tudo mesmo. Enquanto tocava e cantava, chorava também. Aquilo doía. Tanto.

Tinha raiva daqueles que tinham tirado a vida a Ron. Por momentos, perguntou-se se Draco estivera presente…

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there._

_--- _

Estava em Grimmauld Place Número 12, com os membros da Ordem e a família Weasley. O funeral de Ron tinha sido bastante doloroso, e Hermione preferia nem se lembrar. Bebia um chá de camomila que Tonks havia feito para toda a gente e que parecia estar a acalmá-la.

Á sua volta, todos falavam sobre alguma coisa, mas ela estava calada. Não tinha falado com ninguém, além de Harry. Na verdade, nem sabia se queria falar. Quando acabava de pensar naquilo, uma mão quente pousou no ombro dela. Olhou e viu Mrs. Weasley a sentar-se a seu lado.

"Oh querida! Com tanta tragédia, nem tive oportunidade de te dar os parabéns pelo bebé!" ela exclamou, numa voz fraca. Nessa altura todos pararam de falar, de modo a ouvirem Hermione.

"Obrigada Mrs. Weasley." Ela disse, pousando a sua mão na mão da mãe de Ron.

Lavender sorriu-lhe, amigavelmente. "A gravidez fica-te bem…" disse e basicamente todos concordaram.

"Foi por isto que andaste afastada de nós? Quem é o sortudo?" Harry perguntou.

Hermione não olhou para ele. Sabia que aquela questão se iria impor, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E ela também sabia que tinha de a responder… mas não hoje.

"Não me vou casar com o pai da criança." Ela disse, e olhando para Harry, acrescentou. "Por isso, parece-me que ele não é sortudo nenhum…"

Houve um silêncio mortal a seguir àquela frase. Sabia que Harry tinha ficado chateado com ela, mas Hermione não ia propriamente espalhar pelo mundo inteiro que esperava uma filha de Draco Malfoy.

"E agora, se me permitem, eu vou deitar-me. Estou um pouco cansada…" disse, saindo da cozinha. Era sempre aquilo que ela fazia: evitava falar nos assuntos que não lhe convinham.

"És uma cobarde, Hermione…" ela murmurou, para si própria, antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

---

Acordara já passavam das 22 horas. Não se ouvia um único som em casa, o que indicava claramente que estavam todos a dormir. Olhou para o lado e viu Ginny a dormir. Com todo o cuidado para não a acordar, levantou-se e desceu até à cozinha. Lá, encontrou Nymphadora Tonks, a ler um jornal.

"Ah, Hermione… eles foram todos deitar-se, mas eu fiquei acordada." Tonks disse. A morena anuiu e dirigiu-se à bancada, servindo-se de um copo de água. "É menino ou menina?" ela perguntou.

Hermione sentou-se, frente a frente, a Tonks. "É uma menina. Descobri no quinto mês… ela é muito activa, especialmente de manhã." Ela afirmou com um sorriso, pondo a mão na sua barriga.

"Entendo perfeitamente que não nos queiras dizer quem o pai é, mas…" Tonks começou, mas foi interrompida pela outra.

"No momento em que ela nascer, vocês vão descobrir quem é o pai." Disse. Tonks calou-se e continuou a ler o jornal. E, pela primeira vez em dias, apeteceu a Hermione chorar por tudo aquilo que lhe tinha acontecido. Era cobarde e mentirosa. Que tal ser verdadeira, para variar! "Tonks: se eu te dissesse que a minha bebé vai ser tua prima em segundo grau, como reagirias?" ela perguntou e, a mais velha olhou-a, boquiaberta. Aos poucos, foi-se recompondo, até dizer:

"Quem!" ela perguntou. Mas a resposta era óbvia. Tonks apenas tinha um primo vivo… "O Draco Malfoy!" perguntou, incrédula e Hermione anuiu.

Era exactamente aquela reacção – com uns desmaios à mistura – que Hermione esperava de toda a gente. De facto, era inimaginável pensar em Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy juntos. Parecia uma mentira, todavia era uma das mais puras verdades.

_.:. Bateu à porta, com mais força do que da primeira vez. Estava um frio de rachar em Hogsmeade e aquele motel não era propriamente bem abrigado. Uma figura de preto abriu-lhe a porta. Quando viu que era Hermione Granger, tirou o capuz, revelando nada mais, nada menos do que Draco Malfoy. _

"_Pensava que ias jantar com os teus pais…" ele disse-lhe, deixando-a passar. Por aquela altura já a Gryffindor tirava o seu casaco, deixando à vista um corpo esbelto muito bem marcado por um vestido de noite preto. _

"_E fui. Só que o ambiente estava a tornar-se demasiado dramático…" ela desabafou. Ultimamente, tudo na sua vida era um drama. E ele era o seu refúgio. "Champanhe!" perguntou, apontando para uma garrafa rodeada de cubos de gelo. "Estavas à espera de alguém?" ela perguntou, enquanto se servia. _

"_Tinha um pressentimento que tu irias aparecer…" o loiro simplesmente disse. _

_Olhou para ele e soltou uma gargalhada. "Exibicionista…" ela disse, bebendo o copo de champanhe todo de uma vez. _

"_Que se passa?" ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela. _

_Ela olhou-o nos olhos. "Os problemas de sempre…" ela disse. Draco começou então a beijá-la. Ela tinha, na realidade, um novo problema. Estava viciada naquela relação. E sentir o cheiro dele, o toque suave dos seus dedos nos braços dela, o sabor dos seus lábios nos dela, o toque das suas línguas, só piorava as coisas. _

"_Estás melhor!" ele perguntou-lhe, beijando-a de seguida no pescoço, nem lhe dando tempo de responder. As suas mãos desciam pelas costas de Hermione, ao mesmo tempo que abriam o fecho do vestido dela. Depois, olhou para ela e sorriu-lhe. "Não respondeste…" ele disse. _

"_Sabes sempre como me pôr melhor." Ela sussurrou-lhe, enquanto lhe tirava a camisola. Draco tirou-lhe o vestido, e dirigiu-a para a cama. Deitou-a e depois despiu-se… _

_Mais uma noite, mais um acto proibido… Mas nada nem ninguém os impediria de o fazer. _

_Ele parecia um anjo. Pelo menos enquanto dormia. Não daqueles anjos que os Muggles tanto gostam: gorduchos, cabelos loiros e encaracolados. Ele era loiro, mas estava magro. Ainda assim não perdera a beleza. A beleza que ela aprendera a apreciar. _

_Devia estar com a cabeça fora do lugar. Só podia. Se estava apaixonada por ele… Na verdade, ela já estava tão habituada a tê-lo, que o mero pensamento de o perder a deixava doida. Mas ela sabia que, para ele, aquilo era só sexo. E que, por mais que sonhasse, Draco Malfoy jamais se apaixonaria por ela, Hermione Granger. _

_O loiro abriu, naquele momento, os olhos. Hermione sorriu-lhe e ele sorriu-lhe de volta, mas mais timidamente. Depois, o olhar de Hermione caiu num colar de ouro, com um pequeno coração, que ele tinha à volta do pescoço. _

"_O colar é bonito…" ela disse, sorrindo. _

_Draco olhou para o colar. "Ah, obrigado. Mas não penses que to vou dar só por dormires comigo…"_

_Hermione olhou para ele, indignada. Como é que ele poderia pensar aquilo! Que estúpido!_

"_Para tua informação, Malfoy, só ia perguntar quem to tinha dado." Ela disse. Depois levantou-se da cama, e enquanto se enrolava nos lençóis, acrescentou: "E se as minhas questões e a minha presença te incomodam tanto, talvez seja melhor eu ir-me embora." _

_Vestiu as cuecas e o vestido, num ápice. Ele sabia como estragar tudo. Sempre. E era por isso que ela sabia que nunca seria feliz ao lado dele. .:. _

-""-

Era dia de Natal, de madrugada. Ao contrário do que era normal naquela altura, chovia torrencialmente em vez de nevar. Na Toca, todos dormiam excepto uma muito grávida Hermione. Completava 40 semanas de gravidez naquele dia. A sua menina podia nascer a qualquer instante…

Pegou numa tigela de morangos com açúcar e sentou-se do lado de fora da porta, a ver a chuva a cair. Enquanto se deliciava, falava carinhosamente com a sua barriga e, por momentos, pensou em Draco. Onde estaria ele? Que faria ele, naquela fria noite de Dezembro? Abanou a cabeça. Desde a morte de Ron, altura em que passara a viver em Grimmauld Place rodeada de pessoas, que nunca mais tinha pensado nele. Queria odiá-lo, mas não conseguia. Queria tirá-lo das suas memórias, mas isso era impossível. Tal como ele havia dito, ele era uma pessoa inesquecível…

Enquanto pensava nisto, ouviu um barulho. Pensava que pudesse ser um dos Weasley mas quando olhou para o lado, viu-o. Ali estava ele, de novo… Exactamente depois de ela pensar nele.

"Está frio… não devias estar aqui." Ele disse-lhe, em voz baixa.

Simpático de novo. Sem razão aparente, de novo. "Estou bem agasalhada." Ela respondeu-lhe, secamente. Ele ficou em silêncio, a observar a chuva. "Que estás aqui a fazer?" ela perguntou.

"Vim ver-te. Queria saber como estavas…" ele disse.

Hermione olhou para ele e levantou-se. "Bem, já me viste e estou muito bem. Agora, podes ir…" ela afirmou, voltando-se e abrindo a porta. Porém, Draco pegou-lhe no braço, primeiro.

"Não me ignores. Não ignores esta situação…" ele afirmou.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada. "Não me digas que queres ser um pai para esta criança! Porque, se mo disseres, eu não acredito."

"Ela é minha filha também!" exclamou Draco.

"Mas para ti, tudo aquilo foi apenas sexo…" ela disse, tão rapidamente que nem se apercebeu do que dissera. Só depois de ver a cara dele é que percebeu. Era como que se lhe tivesse dito que o amava… o que até era verdade, mas… "Vai-te embora, Malfoy. Não há aqui nada para ti."

Entrou em casa e fechou a porta. Lá fora, ouviu um ligeiro "pop" e teve a certeza de que ele se fora. Não queria enfrentá-lo nunca mais. Ele já a fizera sofrer demais…

Virou-se e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando deu de caras com uns olhos castanhos. Ginny Weasley. Boa!

"Ele é o pai?" a ruiva perguntou-lhe, quase histérica.

Era só mesmo aquilo que lhe faltava… "Tem calma, Ginny. Eu posso explicar…" Hermione começou, mas Ginny interrompeu-a.

"Meu Deus, o Malfoy! Tu envolveste-te com o Malfoy e engravidaste! OH MEU DEUS! " exclamou ela. "Onde é que tu tinhas a cabeça? Ele é um Devorador da Morte, sabes? Ele foi o teu pior inimigo em Hogwarts, pelas barbas de Merlim… Não te lembras disso!" ela perguntou, mas Hermione não estava com boa cara. "Hermione!" Ginny chamou, agora preocupada.

"Gostava de te responder a isso tudo agora… mas acho que a bebé vem a caminho…" a morena disse.

Ginny ficou branca como cal e parada. Só quando Hermione se agarrou à barriga, por causa de uma contracção, é que ela resolveu gritar. "MÃE! A HERMIONE VAI TER A BEBÉ!"

---

Nascera ás quatro da manhã. Evey Marie Granger. De facto, o nome Malfoy ficaria ali bem… mas ela não queria mais nada com ele… só se queria afastar. Só isso.

Evey era uma bebé lindíssima. Loira e com olhos azuis como esperado. Mas, em vez de a lembrar de todos os seus pecados, Evey fazia-a sentir-se emocionada. Ser mãe daquele pequeno ser fora a melhor coisa que lhe podia ter acontecido. Isso ela tinha agora a certeza.

A família Weasley e Harry já a haviam visitado. Ninguém havia perguntado pelo pai de Evey, mas ela iria contar-lhes. Ginny mandara-lhe alguns olhares e fora muito relutantemente que seguira as ordens da enfermeira, para deixar o quarto, de modo a que, tanto mãe como filha, descansassem.

Mas Hermione não conseguira pregar olho. Só conseguia olhar para ela. A sua pequena princesa. Fruto de um amor proibido.

Ouviu um barulho e não precisou de olhar para ver quem era. Na verdade já o esperava.

Ele aproximou-se da cama e olhou-a. Hermione olhou para ele e depois ele olhou para a menina. E sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno, verdadeiro.

"Que nome lhe deste?" perguntou.

"Evey…" a morena disse-lhe.

Ele repetiu o nome e sorriu mais uma vez. "Posso pegar-lhe?" Draco perguntou e ela anuiu. Com cuidado, passou Evey para os braços dele. Hermione não pôde deixar de achar uma certa piada à situação. Nunca o imaginara com um lado paternal e, no entanto, ali estava ele com a filha nos braços. "É linda… é parecida contigo, mas tem os meus olhos e a cor do meu cabelo…" ele disse. Depois, passou-a para os braços de Hermione e acrescentou. "Tenho uma coisa para lhe dar…" Começou a vasculhar nos bolsos e de lá, tirou um fio. Um fio de ouro, com um coração. O fio que Hermione tinha achado bonito. "Foi a minha mãe quem mo deu e eu acho que o deva dar à minha filha. Afinal, acho que não vou estar perto dela enquanto ela crescer…" ele disse, e Hermione notou uma certa tristeza na sua voz. Antes de colocar o fio em Evey, Draco abriu o coração e mostrou o que lá estava dentro. Uma fotografia em miniatura de ambos… Depois, colocou o fio em Evey e deu-lhe um beijo. De seguida, olhou para Hermione. "Acho que isto é o adeus então…" disse.

Com uma voz fraca, Hermione lá afirmou. "Pois, muito provavelmente é." Seguiu-se um silêncio entre eles. Não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro… ou talvez soubessem, mas eram tantas coisas…

Foi Evey quem quebrou o silêncio, soltando um som normal de bebé. Ambos se riram e depois olharam um para o outro. Hermione quis pedir-lhe que ficasse, que a ajudasse a criar Evey… mas ela sabia que ele não o iria, não o poderia fazer.

E, sem aviso, Draco aproximou-se dela e beijou-a. E aquele beijo era fenomenal. Já sentia saudades daquela maneira que só ele a fazia sentir. E o que doía mais era que ela sabia que aquele seria o seu último beijo. Que nunca mais o veria…

Ele acabou o beijo e olhou uma última vez para a filha e para ela. Depois dirigiu-se à porta e, antes de sair, falou. "Adeus Hermione." E depois, foi-se embora.

Para sempre. Nunca mais voltaria, ela sabia-o agora. Sabia que ele tinha entendido o quanto a tinha magoado. E era para não a magoar mais que ele se fora. Começou a chorar, olhando para Evey.

Queria tanto que ele tivesse ficado. Queria tanto que ele mudasse. Mas isso era impossível.

Era melhor assim.

Por mais que lhe custasse, ela sabia que era verdade. Além do mais, ela tinha algo que ele não tinha: Evey.

Ainda assim, ela sabia que iria ser difícil, pois tinha a certeza que, por mais longe que ele estivesse, ele ficaria, para sempre, guardado no seu coração.

**FIM**


End file.
